thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Belina
Kodachi and Grub encounter the bizarre Questing Beast deep in the fairy forest. The strange hybrid backs away, the vegetation at it’s feet dying and regrowing as it passes. Kodachi and Grub decide the better of bothering the beast further, and return to town to meet up with the others. Denton gathers his mob of villagers, and along with the rest of our heroes, have the captured fairy Pez lead them into the forest to confront Belina at the fairie’s tree. With a rousing speech from Denton and promise of protection from the Starling God, they make their way deep into the forest where they hear gentle sobbing from a nearby clearing. A fairy sits on a tree stump, face in his hands, crying to himself. Pez says that this is Tisk, a runt of the fairy litter, outcast for his lack of magic. While Kodachi tries to sneak around the back of the clearing to look for potential traps, Irving makes his way to the center of the clearing and speaks with Tisk. After a short convo with Tisk, the trap is sprung and a hail of arrows fly from fairies stationed in the nearby woods, including arrows that burst in a cloud of hallucinogenic gases. Denton leads the charge with the villagers, while Kodachi sneaks around the back of the group. They eventually fight off the fairies, though a little worse for wear, and Pez and Tisk escape during the confusion. Though their fairy guide is gone, luckily Grub and Kodachi are able to locate the fairy tree again, though they seem to be on high alert. A variety of fairies can be seen in the clearing, joined by large mastiff dogs that patrol the area. Human men from the village, enchanted by Belina’s magic tend to fields, and Danny is spotted inside the tree. Denton approaches the tree and invokes his divine authority, insisting Belina leaves. However, the temperamental fairy queen is not so inclined, and battle breaks out. Denton and Irving clash with Belina, who’s enchanted barkskin armor and potent lightning magic make her a powerful foe. Bundly temporarily rouses the village men from their enchantment and sends them into battle against the compact spriggans that suddenly and explosively grow in size, while Grub shapeshifts into a cat to distract the dogs. Kodachi sneaks into the fairy tree to search for Danny. Kodachi manages to complete his side of his bargain with Zatik the hidden, but not without being witnessed by Francesca, Danny’s first mate, who swears to enact vengeance against Kodachi. . Denton uses a flaming branch to burn off Belina’s armor, and through their combined efforts the fairy queen goes down. She burns away into ash, and as she does the remaining fairies and all signs of them ever inhabiting the forest fade away, as if an illusion. The only thing Belina leaves behind is a small rose that appears to be in a constant state of wilting, the petals continually drying up and falling off, but the flower remains. Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary